


무덤

by hicstans



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>본드와 Q가 싸우고 헤어진 뒤 다시 화해함</p>
            </blockquote>





	무덤

**Author's Note:**

> ABBA의 곡 As good as new에 맞춰.

본드는 굳은 표정으로 Q를 내려다보았다.  
“왜 이런 짓을 한 거지?”  
그가 랩탑 덮개를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. Q는 포기했다. 그와 힘으로 겨뤄서 덮을 수도 없을 뿐더러, 이미 본 이상 그래봐야 의미가 없었다.  
“경쟁 상대가 누군지 정도는 알아두고 싶었으니까요.”  
Q는 화면을 바라보았다. 거기에는 베스퍼 린드에 대한 MI6 파일이 떠있었다. 극비 자료였으나 Q가 몰래 복사해 온 것이다.  
“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마.”  
본드가 이를 악물며 말했다.  
“너와 베스퍼는 경쟁 관계 같은 게 아니야.”  
“경쟁조차 안 되나요.”  
Q가 본드에게서 고개를 돌렸다.  
“하긴 죽은 사람은 이길 수 없다고들.....”  
“그런 얘기가 아니야!”  
본드가 랩탑을 쾅 소리나게 닫았다. 평소라면 컴퓨터는 섬세한 기계라 그렇게 거칠게 다루면 부서진다고 난리치던 Q가 이번엔 그저 고개를 돌려 본드를 물끄러미 바라볼 뿐이었다.  
“나는 베스퍼를 사랑하지 않아.”  
“그리고 나 역시 사랑하지 않고요.”  
Q가 일견 담담한 어조로 말했다. 본드는 부정하지 않았다.  
“그럼 여전히 경쟁 맞는 것 같은데요. 사랑은 안 했을지 몰라도 당신은 계속 기억....”  
“난 그 누구도 사랑하지 않아. 더 이상은.”  
본드가 내뱉듯 말했다.  
“한 때는 사랑했었다. 하지만 베스퍼가 이중스파이란 걸 알고 난 뒤 그 감정은 씻은 듯 사라졌어. 남은 건 베스퍼에게 그런 운명을 강요했던 적과, 거기에 놀아났던 나 자신에 대한 분노뿐이었다.”  
“그리고 더 이상 그 누구도 사랑하지 않겠다고 결심했나요. 제가 보기에는 충분히, 여전히 베스퍼를 사랑하고 있는 것으로 보이는데요.”  
“내 안에 더 이상 그 여자는 없어. 그리고 있다 해도 너와는 상관없어!”  
본드가 소리쳤다.  
“...그럴지도 모르죠. 하지만 당신 안에는 그 모양의 구멍이, 그 시체가 있어요.”  
Q도 소리쳤다.  
“단신의 베스퍼의 관을 품고 있어요. 그리고 난......”  
Q가 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다.  
“무덤을 사랑할 수는 없어요.”  
그가 랩탑을 열고 베스퍼의 파일을 삭제했다. 삭제가 끝나자 그걸 닫아들고 일어났다.  
“왜 그래?”  
본드가 소리쳤다.  
“왜 갑자기 로맨스 소설에라도 나오는 여자애처럼 구는 거냐고, 우리 관계에 언제부터 사랑이란 게 필요했다고?”  
“필요 없죠.”  
Q가 고개를 숙인 채 대답했다.  
“우린 그냥 가끔 욕구 해소를 위해 몸을 섞을 뿐인 관계였을 따름이니까요.”  
“Q.”  
“그런데 전 이제 그런 관계는 원하지 않아요.”  
“Q!”  
“필요에 의해서 맺어진 관계가 더 이상 필요하지 않으면 해소되는 건 당연해요.”  
“그래서 날 버리는 건가?”  
본드가 이를 갈며 말했다.  
“버리지 않아요. 당신은 조금도 내 것이었던 적이 없었으니까.”  
“빌어먹을.”  
본드가 성큼 걸어가 Q의 멱살을 움켜쥐었다.  
“너도 다른 하찮은 여자들하고 똑같아. 조금 몸을 섞은 것만으로 착각해서는 나를 소유하려 들지. 네가 뭐라도 된다고 생각하는 거냐?”  
“007.”  
Q가 자기 멱살을 쥔 본드의 손목을 잡았다.  
“그 ‘다른 하찮은 여자들’과는 달리 저는 앞으로 계속 얼굴 보고 같이 일해야 할 사람이라는 걸 기억해요.”  
“협박하냐?”  
Q는 고개를 저었다.  
“후회할 말을 하지 말라는 것뿐입니다, 007.”  
본드가 손에서 힘을 뺐다. Q가 그의 손을 떼어냈다.  
“그럼, 더 이상 할 말이 없으시다면.”  
Q가 랩탑을 든 채로 침실로 갔다. 본드는 그의 등을 쳐다보다 몸을 돌렸다.  
“됐어. 이런 애에게 내가 뭘 기대한 거지.”  
그가 고개를 흔들며 현관문을 향했다.  
“두 번 다시 여기 오지 않겠어.”  
“그렇게 해요.”  
Q는 등을 돌린 채 말했다.  
“내일부터는 그저 직장 동료일 뿐입니다.”  
본드가 현관문을 쾅 닫고 나갔다. Q는 침실에 들어가 문을 잠갔다.  
그가 주저앉았다.  
가슴이 아팠다. 감정이 몸 상태에 영항을 미칠 수도 있다고 알고는 있었지만 이렇게 실제로 아픔이 느껴질 줄은 몰랐다. 옛날 사람들이 마음이 가슴 속에 있다고 믿었던 것도 무리는 아니었다고 생각하며 Q는 랩탑을 꽉 끌어안았다.  
울지 않을 테다. Q가 생각했다.  
절대로 울지 않을 것이다. 그저 몇 번 반복된 원나잇 스탠드가 끝났을 뿐이니까. 애인과 이별을 한 것도 무엇도 아니니까. 그저 다음에 또 007과 대면할 일이 생겼을 때 멀쩡한 얼굴 유지할 수 있을 지가 걱정이 될 뿐이었다.   
Q는 자기가 그보다는 강하다고 믿고 싶었다. 하지만 지금은 아무것도 알 수 없었다.   
그저, 혹시 본드가 돌아오지나 않을까 실낱같은 기대를 품고 있는 자신이 미웠다.

 

둘 관계는 초기 시절로 돌아갔다.  
두 사람 다 업무 지상주의자이다보니 별 문제는 일어나지 않았다. 본드는 여전히 현장요원으로서 해외에 나가 임무를 수행했고 Q는 업무 내용에 따라 무기와 장비를 지원하고 필요한 경우 기술 서포트도 했다.  
업무 이외 이야기는 한 마디도 하지 않았다.  
그렇게 4개월이 지나갔다.

Q는 퇴근해 집에 돌아오고 있었다. 야근을 한 건 아니지만 하루 종일 바빴기 때문에 Q는 아주 피곤했다. 이제 아주 잠시 후면 집에 들어갈 수 있다. 그런 기대감에 차서 엘리베이터에 탔다.   
그러나 다 올라가서 문이 열린 순간 Q는 만사 제쳐놓은 채 옷 벗어던지고 침대로 기어들어가려던 계획을 수정할 수밖에 없었다.  
그의 집 문 앞에 007이 서 있었다. 그가 엘리베이터 쪽으로 눈길을 주었다. 당장 다시 문을 닫고 내려가 버리고픈 기분을 억누르며 Q는 엘리베이터에서 내려 그에게, 아니 집으로 걸어갔다.  
Q가 문 앞에 가 섰다. 본드는 비켜주지 않았다.  
“업무 문제인가요? 당신은 휴가 중이고, 저는 막 퇴근한 참인데요.”  
“할 이야기가 있어서 왔어.”  
잠시 그를 마주보다 Q가 열쇠를 꺼냈다. 무슨 이야기든 남들이 듣게 해서 좋을 일은 없었고, 어차피 007이라면 마음만 먹으면 이런 자물쇠 쯤 따고 들어올 수 있었다. 문전박대해도 의미가 없다.  
Q가 문을 열었다. 본드는 집 안을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 뭐 그렇게 흥미로운 게 있나 싶어 Q도 들여다볼 만큼. 당연하지만 집 안은 적당히 어질러진 평소 모습 그대로였다. 한참 문을 잡고 서 있던 Q가 그제야 생각해냈다. 둘이 헤어지던, 아니 암묵적 합의를 끝내던 날 본드는 두 번 다시 여기엔 발을 들이지 않겠다 말했었다.  
Q가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“어디 다른 데로 갈까요?”  
본드가 흠칫하고 고개를 저었다. 그리고 먼저 집안으로 들어갔다.  
일단 007을 집안에 들이고 나자 Q는 이제는 더 어찌해야 할 지 몰라 영국의 모든 난감한 사람들이 그러는 것과 같이 부엌으로 가서 물을 올렸다.  
가스 렌지에서 몸을 돌리자 본드가 식탁 앞에 앉아있었다. Q는 조금 놀랐다. 본드가 소리도 없이 나타났기 때문이 아니라 그가 거실에 남아있을 거라 생각했기 때문이었다.  
“할 말은 뭔가요.”  
아무리 기다려도 본드가 먼저 입을 열 기색이 안 보였으므로 Q가 먼저 물었다.  
“그게.......”  
본드는 한참이나 더 시간을 끌다가 겨우 말했다.  
“사과하러 왔어.”  
“.............뭐라고요?”  
Q가 불신에 가득찬 눈초리로 본드를 쳐다보았다. 그가 방금 들은 걸 믿을 수가 없었다.  
“용서를 빌러 왔다고 하는 게 더 맞을까. 믿기지 않을지도 모르지만 정말로 후....”  
“잠깐만요, 물론 믿기지 않기도 하지만, 그보다 대체 뭘 사과하는 건데요?”  
Q의 심장이 세차게 뛰었다. 본드는 그에게 돌아오겠다고 말하고 있는 건지도 모른다.   
하지만 이미 넉 달이나 지났다. 그 동안 그가 부족함 없이 여자를, 그리고 남자도 만나고 다녔다는 건 Q도 알고 있었다. 그런 그가 뭐가 아쉬워서 예전 남자를, 그것도 자존심을 굽혀가면서까지 다시 찾겠는가?  
“네게 거짓말을 했어.”  
Q는 본격적으로 혼란에 빠졌다.  
“무슨.... 거짓말을요?”  
물으면서 Q도 서둘러 기억을 뒤졌다. 넉 달 동안 두 사람이 한 대화라곤 전부 업무에 관계된 것뿐이었다. 그 중에 거짓말이 섞여 있다면 경우에 따라 문제가 심각했다.  
“널 사랑하지 않는다 말한 것.”  
Q의 두뇌가 멎었다.  
“변명하자면, 고의는 아니었어. 그 때만 해도 나는 정말로 더 이상 아무도 사랑하지 않는 게 가능할 거라 착각하고 있었으니까. 떠나고 나서야 알았어. 그게 얼마나 미친 짓이었는지.”  
“......착각이?”  
“널 떠난 게.”  
본드는 진지한 눈으로 Q를 올려다보았다.  
“베스퍼를 사랑했을 때와는 시작도 과정도 다르고 결과도 달라야 하지만 마음만은 그대로야. 너와 인생을 함께하고 싶어.”  
Q는 조리대 가장자리를 꽉 잡고 뒤로 기댔다.  
“4개월만에 나타나서는 이전 사랑했던 여자만큼 사랑한다고 고백하는 남자라니.”  
“뻔뻔스럽고 한심하다는 건 알고 있어.”  
그렇게 말하면서도 본드는 눈을 돌리지 않았다.  
“베스퍼에 대한 사랑은 지웠다고 하지 않았나요?”  
Q는 절박한 심정으로 물었다. 마음 같아서는 뻔뻔스럽든 뭐든 아무튼 본드가 돌아왔다는 데 안도하며 당장 가서 그를 끌어안고 싶었으나 그럴 수는 없었다. 이번에 그를 다시 받아들이면 두 번 다시 밀어낼 수 없을 것이다.  
“그랬지.”  
본드가 인정했다.  
“그런데 너는 그럴 수가 없었어.”  
Q의 눈이 커졌다.  
본드가 눈을 감고 고개를 저었다.  
“이유는 나도 모르겠어. 몇 번이고 생각을 해봤지만. 너는 살아서 내 곁에 있고, 널 보게 될 때 마다 잊으려 했던 마음이 떠올랐기 때문이 아닐까.”  
그가 고개를 숙인 채 말했다.  
“네가 더 이상 나를 사랑할 마음이 없다면 어쩔 수 없겠지. 그래도 이게 사실이라는 것만은 알아주었으면 한다.”  
Q는 더 참을 수 없었다.  
“맙소사, 제임스.”  
그가 달려들어 본드를 끌어안았다. 그 바람에 의자가 뒤로 넘어져 두 사람은 바닥으로 쓰러졌으나 둘 중 그 누구도 신경 쓰지 않았다. Q가 본드의 얼굴을 잡고 키스했다. 본드 역시 Q를 꼭 끌어안고 열렬히 키스에 응했다. 한참 만에 입술을 뗀 Q가 숨을 헐떡이며 물었다.  
“정말이에요, 제임스? ......나의 것이 되어 줄 건가요?”  
“너만 좋다면.”  
Q는 다시 한 번 고개를 숙여 본드에게 입맞추었다. 이번에는 입술에 닿을 정도로만 살짝. 그가 뭔가 머뭇거리는 기색을 포착한 본드가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.  
“왜 그러지?”  
“음...... 그게....... 이런 상황에서 얘기하자니 기회 잡아 강요하는 것 같아 좀 그렇긴 한데요....”  
“말해봐.”  
“이대로 해도 괜찮을까요?”  
본드는 잠깐 어리둥절했다.  
“안 괜찮을 게 뭐가 있는데, 하고 싶으면 나야 대환영이지. 왜, 부엌바닥은 싫은......”  
그리고 그가 깨달았다. 지금 그 부엌바닥에 등을 대고 누워있는 건 자기란 사실을.  
“.........오.”  
Q의 눈동자가 허공을 헤맸다.  
“어, 역시 싫은가요.... 뭐 그럼.”  
본드가 그의 어깨를 양 손으로 잡고 끌어내렸다. 그리고 이번에는 자기 쪽에서 Q에게 입 맞추었다.  
“싫다곤 하지 않았어. 앞으로 수백 수천 번은 할 텐데, 늘 똑같은 것도 재미가 없겠지.”  
“........수천 번은 무리라고 생각하는데요, 정력에 자신 있는 건 알겠지만 그거 아니라 일 때문에라도 날마다는 못.......”  
“그런 쓸데없는 계산 이전에.”  
본드가 Q의 귀에 대고 속삭였다.  
“달리 뭐 할 일이 있지 않아?”  
Q는 정말로 계산을 그만두었다.  
본드가 그에게 돌아왔다. 이젠 그가 자기 것이라고 확인할 때였다.

**Author's Note:**

> 신리멸이신 분들께는 죄금 죄송하지만, Q도 남잔데 깔고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없을 거라고는 전 도저히 생각할 수가 없습니다.   
> 글고 용서해줘잉~ 하고 올망올망 올려다보는 본드는 잡아먹고 싶게 귀여울 거에요, 분명.


End file.
